Child resistant lid assemblies for open head cylindrical containers are disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,926 and 5,125,538, wherein a threaded connection is provided between the container and lid and at least one resiliently biased locking member is pivotally connected to the lid which cooperates with locking teeth on the container to secure the lid to the container.
While these child resistant lid assemblies have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, the construction and arrangement of the lid and associate locking member resulted in the lid being connected directly to the upper edge of the container thus being liable to damage by an adjacent abutting container during transportation and storage.
Furthermore, the open head containers upon which the lids and associated locking members are connected are cylindrical, thereby requiring more space for pallet loading and storage than would be required if the containers were rectangular. Rectangular containers for maximizing use of pallet space are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,606,586 and 3,307,739; however, these containers do not include child resistant lid assemblies.